Lo prohibido
by Hikari Yamanaka
Summary: Era oficial, deseaba a la enamorada de su hermano. Argg... al diablo el respeto... Ino Yamanaka será mia. ItaInoSasu / Algo de lemon / Segundo capítulo up
1. Chapter 1

'Mmmmm… si~' sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación.

Sasuke dejó salir un gruñido de satisfacción, Kami, estaba tan apretada.

'Sasuke~' gemía la rubia debajo de él, estaba por llegar a su límite.

Era una sensación divina sentirla debajo de él retorciéndose de placer.

Sus besos desesperados, sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura presionándolo para sentirlo más dentro, la forma en la que gemía su nombre… Kami, está a punto de volverlo loco.

Sentía la respiración de ella cada vez más agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban rozando deliciosamente contra su torso. Se veía hermosa con su largo cabello rubio desparramado en su almohada, la luna delineaba delicadamente sus facciones, resaltando sus celestes ojos bañados en lujuria y sus hinchados labios que lo invitaban a probarlos nuevamente.

'Ahhhh si~… Sasuke, no doy más' gimió la rubia contra sus labios. La sintió estremecerse debajo de él, mientras lo presionaba más con sus piernas. Estaba por alcanzar su límite, al igual que él.

Levó su mano hacia su feminidad haciendo fricción con cierto punto, mientras entraba en ella con más fuerza.

'¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!' la sintió arquearse debajo suyo y mientras incrustaba sus uñas en su espalda, haciendo que él pierda lo que le quedaba de cordura.

'¡Ino!' Casi fuera de sí aumentó la rapidez y la fuerza de sus envestidas.

'¡SASUKE!' Sentía como se contraía apretando más su miembro, ya no aguantaba más.

'¡AHHHHH SI INO!' la sensación era increíble, estaba a punto de llegar.

'¡SASUKE!'

Sólo una embestida más…

_SPLASH_

'¡MIERDA!'

'Eso dijo yo, llevo media hora tratando despertarte, maldita sea'

Sasuke se paró de su cama rápidamente mientras miraba con odio a su hermano. Maldito hijo de…

Itachi lo miró divertido 'así que por "eso" no te querías levantar' dijo en tono de burla mientras señalaba cierto bulto en los pantalones del menor.

Este sólo le dio una de sus usuales miradas de vete-a-la-mierda.

'Creo necesitas que te tire otro vaso de agua fría' sonrió burlonamente. Que buena forma de empezar el día. Joder a su hermano era uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

'Grrr'

Itachi apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta antes de que el vaso de estrellada contra ella.

'Itachi de mierda'

Escuchó como esté se reía detrás de la puerta 'Te demoras mucho, Sasuke, es el primer día de clases… me voy a recoger a Ino' le comunico y luego salió de la casa.

Maldito, se llevó el auto, ahora él tendría que tomar el autobús a la escuela. No había forma de que llegara a tiempo.

Miró al bulto que aún se formaba en sus bóxers. Que tal sueño. Ya no lo podía negar más. Deseaba a Ino Yamanaka más que a nada en el mundo ¡Por qué mierda dejó que su hermano actuara antes que él!

Ino y Sasuke eran compañeros de clase desde años y compartían el mismo grupo de amigos. Sasuke siempre sintió cierto interés por la rubia, pero no fue sino hasta el verano que la empezó a ver de otra manera. A los 16 años Ino por fin de desarrollo como mujer, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por él, lamentablemente Itachi también lo notó.

En el verano él e Itachi hicieron varias reuniones en casa (aprovechando que sus padres estaban siempre de viaje). Por lo general era Naruto, su mejor amigo, él insistía con hacer una fiesta y al final todos terminaban en cada de Sasuke. En una de ellas Itachi apareció con sus amigos y la cosas se salieron de control, fue una muy buena fiesta.

Claro, dejando de lado el hecho de que su hermano no apartaba la vista de Ino, lo cual molestaba al menor de los Uchiha. Él trató de acercarse también a ella, pero cada vez que lo intentaba era arrastrado por alguna de sus fan-girls, que se habían colado a la fiesta sabe Kami cómo.

Después de eso no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la Yamanaka. Hasta que un día regresó a casa con Naruto y la encontró en su sofá besando intensivamente a su hermano ¡ni siquiera sabía que se estaban viendo! Itachi de mierda.

Será un bastarde hijo de puta que tomaba a la chica que quisiera aun que esta tuviera novio, pero esto no se lo podía hacer a su hermano. Así que tuvo que aguantarse todo el resto del verano a Ino metida en la casa siendo tan linda y usando tan poca ropa… Kami bendiga al verano. Era una tortura tenerla así, tan cerca y sobre todo cuando estaban en la piscina. Pero siempre estaba el maldito de su hermano, allí, al medio.

Kami sabe que el intentó aguantarse todo lo posible, pero cada vez era más difícil.

Bueno, el recordar a Ino en bikini verdaderamente no ayudaba a solucionar el problema que tenía entre las piernas.

'Mierda…'

Sasuke agarró una toalla y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, llegaría tarde y en su primer día… que diablos, aún así valía la pena darse un tiempo para recordar ese maravilloso sueño y aliviarse.

X O X O

Se miró al espejo 'perfecto' dijo sonriendo.

Hoy se había levantado especialmente temprano para alistarse, era el primer día y tenía que verse increíble.

Había dejado su largo cabello suelto, sólo se había aplicado delineador y un poco de blush, no era como si necesitará más. Se vistió con crop-top con escote de corazón color azul marino y una falda de cintura alta de un azul más bajo con estampado de pequeñas aves en color blanco (no es como si pudiera estar enseñando el abdomen en el colegio por lo cual la altura de la falta lo ayudaba a cubrirlo).

Sonrió ante el espejo, se veía linda. Tenía que verse así, sino ¿cómo podría hacerles frente a todas las brujas que estaban detrás de su enamorado?

Al inicio del verano había empezado a salir con Itachi. A pesar de haber estado sólo unos pocos meses con él, ya sentía que lo quería muchísimo. Por eso le daba algo de miedo regresar al colegio. Temía que lo suyo quedara como una simple "aventura de verano", pues varias cosas jugaban en su contra.

Después de todo era la novia de uno de los chicos más deseados en toda la escuela, las chichas siempre se le tiraban encima y pues a pesar de que él no hiciera muy público el hecho de que saliera con esas, ella no era tonta… ¿qué chico no aprovecharía tener a todas a sus pies?

Había sido como un sueño el que él se fijara en ella. Ino sabía que era una de las chicas más deseadas en su curso, pero nunca pensó que los mayores también se fijaran en ella y menos Itachi Uchiha. Además de que lo conocía desde siempre y pensaba que la veía sólo como una más del grupo de amigos de su hermano.

Honestamente ella pensaba que tenía más oportunidades con Sasuke. Desde hace años ella había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento por él, pero jamás le dio señales de sentirse atraído por ella. Es por eso que el año pasado decidió olvidarse para siempre del Uchiha.

Pero resultó que terminó atrayendo la atención de otro Uchiha. Fue en una fiesta que Naruto hizo en casa de Sasuke. Ella fue vestida para matar, era una forma –según ella- de mostrarte a Sasuke de lo que se había perdido. Sintió su ego inflarse por la forma en la que la miró cuando llegó, pero al parece poco le importo, pues se perdió con un de las estúpidas que siempre estaba tras de él, no podría creer que las hubiera invitado, se supone que las odiaba.

Salió al jardín a despejarse un poco e Itachi llegó poco después. Se quedó allí hablando con él toda la noche. A pesar de conocerse hace mucho nunca habían estado en una situación como esa, pero se sentía muy cómoda a su lado. Después de eso intercambiaron números y empezaron a salir seguido.

Ino se terminó enamorando completamente de él, era la persona más fascinante que haya conocido, podían quedarse hablando por horas. Era tan maduro, pero a la vez divertido y era un amor con ella, la trataba y la cuidaba como si fuera una princesa.

Hasta ahora sólo algunos de sus amigos sabían de su relación, pues no habían tenido la oportunidad de anunciarlo oficialmente. Pero hoy, cuando llegaran al primer día de clases juntos, todos sabrían que era su enamorada. Estaba emocionada.

Su celular empezó a vibrar.

'Mi amor' dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

'Buenos días preciosa, ya llegué'

'Bajo enseguida'

Tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras. Estaba a punto de salir cuando…

'Ehh.. espera aún no he desayunado'

Ino se volteó para ver a su hermano que recién estaba bajando.

'Ah… Deidara' lo miró algo asustada.

'¿Cuál es la prisa, princesa? Aún tienen tiempo.' Le dijo Inochi que estaba saliendo de la cocina.

'Es que… ehh… yo… ¡Hinata! Si, Hinata… ella recién ha regresado de viaje y… pues, todos vamos a llegar temprano para estar con ella, la extrañamos mucho durante el verano'

'Ya ya, me apuraré' le dijo su hermano.

'No hace falta' contestó Ino mientras sonreía 'como siempre te demoras le pedí a… Tenten que viniera por mi'

'Ok, pero dile que conduzca con cuidado' le contestó Deidara.

Ino se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano 'nos vemos más tarde' y salió de la casa.

Se sentía algo mal por mentirle a su hermano, pero él era demasiado sobre protector con ella e Itachi era uno de sus mejores amigos, era muy poco probable que Deidara estuviera muy feliz con su relación.

Lazó la mirada y vio Itachi recostado contra una de las puertas de su auto.

'Buen día' la saludo mientras la observaba de arriba abajo, Kami... tenía a la chica más buena de toda la secundaría, pensaba mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

'Te extrañe' le contesto antes de que él la besara la rodeara posesivamente con sus brazos.

'Jajaja Itachi, allí no' la mataba cada vez que besaba su cuello, era su punto débil.

'No puedo evitarlo' contestó mientras sus manos acarician la piel descubierta de Ino.

'No... jajajaja... me dan muchas cosquillas ¡ya! vamos rápido... si salen Deidara o mi padre estamos muertos'

Itachi trató de controlarse, pero cada vez le era más difícil. Tenía como enamorada a la chica más sexy del planeta, pero no podía llegar a "tenerla" del todo. Pues si, su preciosa Ino aún era virgen y era bastante cuidadosa con ese tema. Itachi trataba de esperar, pero cada vez que la veía no podía más que desear hacerla suya. Cada beso, cada caricia... lo tenía apunto de perder la cordura.

Trató de controlarse, después de todo aún estaban frente a su casa 'Vamos preciosa' y le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

Mientras un nudo se formaba en el estómago de la rubia, tenía un extraño presentimiento mientras se acercaban a la escuela. Y no era algo bueno.

X O X O

**¡Hola! Si haz llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer ^o^**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece, sobre todo críticas constructivas. **

**Trataré de continuar pronto :D**

**Voy a hacer algunas otras parejas, pero el centro de todo son Sasuke, Itachi e Ino.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**xox Hikari**


	2. Chapter 2

Ino estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el carro paró.

Itachi la rodeo con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de la rubia '¿qué ocurre?' se susurró muy cerca de su oreja.

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente

'nada' sonrió '¿ya llegamos?'

'¿te parece?'

Ino miro alrededor. No había personas, ni autos cerca y… estaban frente al mar ¿pero qué diablos?

'aun tenemos tiempo así que decidí tomar otro camino, pensé que te gustaría'

Ella sonrió ante esto. Se veían tan tierna cuando sonreía, parecía una niña, lo cual contrarrestaba con las formas de su cuerpo, las cuales eran claramente de una mujer… una muy sexy mujer.

El Uchiha empezó a deslizar su mano lentamente por la pierna de la rubia, le encantaba sentir la suave piel de Ino.

Su nombre se escapó deliciosamente de los labios de su enamorada.

La rubia no podía pensar con claridad, en tener a Itachi así, rodeándola posesivamente, respirando contra su cuello…

Él empezó a dibujar un camino de besos desde la oreja de Ino, hasta sus labios. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Itachi ya había reclinado el asiento del auto y estaba echado sobre ella besándola como si no hubiera mañana. Debía admitir que le encantaba saber todo lo que provocaba en el pelinegro. Ino rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su enamorado, lo cual hizo que aumentara la intensidad del beso.

Itachi ya no podía más. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire. Él empezó a besar nuevamente su cuello mientras bajaba lentamente hacia su escote, al sentir esto Ino soltó un pequeño gemido.

No podía más, la necesitaba. Bajo sus manos y empezó a deslizarlas por debajo de la falda de Ino.

Se sobre saltó al sentir la manos de su enamorado en dicha área, de repente cobró lucidez y se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían las cosas.

'Itachi' trató de alejarlo de ella.

'¿Mmm?' y la besó nuevamente.

Ella rompió el beso al sentir que sus manos seguían subiendo debajo su falda.

'Itachi, para… por favor'

'No' dijo roncamente mientras le susurraba 'eso no es lo que tú quieres' para después morderle el ovulo de la oreja, sabía que era su punto débil, tenía que ceder con esto.

'Por favor… no… no puedo' dijo ella con un dejo de miedo en su voz y la sintió temblar ligeramente debajo de él.

_Mierda, estaba tan cerca…. _Itachi se separó de ella y volvió al asiento del piloto.

'Perdóname'

Volteó a ver a la rubia, quien ya se había incorporado en la asiento. Tenía los ojos algo brillantes…

'Itachi…'

'no te preocupes' la interrumpió, mientras sentía un ligero hueco en el estómago. Escuchar el tono de voz triste de Ino, ver sus labios hinchados haciendo un puchero… apuesto que ni se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo, pero se ve increíblemente sexy y tierno a la vez. Y él sintió que estuvo a punto de forzarla.

'De verdad lo siento, es que yo…' bajo la mirada. Itachi y ella habían estado por meses, durante ese tiempo nunca llegaron a más que besos, pero hace una semana él había indicios de querer llevar las cosas más lejos.

Ino siempre había sido muy sociable y no tenía problemas en relacionarse con los del sexo opuesto, incluso a veces le gustaba coquetear con ellos, por ello la gente asumía que ella había salido con muchos chicos y que ya había hecho de todo con ellos, pero nada más alejado de la verdad. Ella sólo había estado con dos chicos. Uno cuando tenía 6 años (que ni siquiera estaba segura de que contara como una verdadera relación) y otro el año pasado, Shikamaru… y con ninguno llevó las cosas a "ese nivel".

Itachi, pensaba igual que el resto, por ello estuvo gratamente sorprendido cuando hace unos días Ino le dijo que era virgen. Claro, él pensó que se había ganado la lotería, el saber que ella sería suya y de nadie más era algo muy satisfactorio para él... demasiado. El problema es que ella aún no quería llegar a eso aún y lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya no la veía de la misma manera, ahora la deseaba más que nunca y a pesar de que la quería respetar, sentía que cada vez sería menos capaz de aguantar.

'_¡Kami, ayúdame!' _Pensaba él a sentir sus pantalones apretados._ 'Vamos Itachi, piensa en otra cosa… en… en Orochimaru-sensei besando a Jiraya-sensei, en tu abuela, en Gai-sensei en tanga… mierda que asco'._

Una vez que pudo recuperar la compostura tomo el rostro de Ino entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

'De verdad no estoy molesto' observo sus celestes ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios aún en un leve puchero, se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, tan… _'mierda, Gai-sensei en tanga ¡GAI-SENSEI EN TAGA!' _Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado, la rubia iba terminar por matarlo. Se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente.

'Lo siento, es que… no me siento preparada, me da mucho miedo y…' hablo muy rápido trabándose con sus propias palabras, antes de que Itachi posara un dedo sobre sus labios para calmarla. Respiró hondo y retiró la mano de Itachi apretándola cariñosamente 'te juro que te quiero, esto no significa que no lo haga… es sólo que es un gran paso para mí. Créeme, de verdad te adoro más que a nada en el mundo' le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Su enamorado sonrió con arrogancia 'Por supuesto que sí, soy Itachi Uchiha, todos me quieren'

_¡PAM!_

'¡Hey!'

'Eso es por arrogante' le contestó Ino y luego le sacó la lengua, mientras observaba como Itachi se sobaba el hombro. Al menos las cosas ya no estaban densas.

'Me rompiste el brazo' dijo en drama queen mode on.

'¡Que nena!'

'¡Itachi Uchiha no es ninguna nena!'

'Jajajaja… ya ya… a ver, ven dame tu brazo'

'No, ya está bien' le contestó indignadamente mientras se alejaba de ella.

'¿Así?' le dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a él con un travieso puchero 'y yo que pensaba besarte hasta que te curaras' le dijo rosando sus labios para luego alejarse bruscamente de él.

'Ven aquí' el pelinegro la atrapo dándole EL SEÑOR BESO.

'Te quiero' le susurró Ino después de separarse, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

Él se acercó nuevamente a ella y le mordió sexymente el labio inferior, era su manera de decir "yo también".

Ino le iba a seguir el juego, pero un sonido los distrajo, era su celular.

_Mensaje de Tenten: ¿dónde estás? Hinata nos trajo regalos a todos de su viaje. Estamos en la cafeta._

_Mensaje de Ino a Tenten: Estoy en camino. Cúbreme si Dei-chan pregunta por mí, se supone que íbamos a llegar juntas._

'Que oportuna' soltó Itachi medio irritado.

'Jajaja no seas rene… ¡MIERDA! ¡La hora! Ahora si estamos tarde'

'Por favor, como si nunca me hubieras visto manejar' y allí estaba una de esas sonrisas llena de ego, clásico de los Uchiha. A Ino le volvían locas esas sonrías.

Y salieron volando hacia la escuela.

X O X O

'¡Claro! A Naruto le tocaron dos regalos… ¿y yo qué? soy tu amigo desde primaria ¿ya no me quieres?' preguntó un dramático Kiba mientras le bajaban dos ríos de lagrimas por las mejillas.

'Es que yo soy su enamorado wujuju' dijo Naruto con una de sus zorrunas sonrisas en el rostro.

'Tú eres su amigo, confórmate' le dijo Neji.

'Pero si a ti también te afecto que sólo te diera uno' bromeó Tenten.

'¡Hay diferencia! Yo soy su primo' respondió un Neji ligeramente sonrojado.

'Lo siento Neji-kun' le sonrió Hinata, algo apenada 'te recompensaré'

Naruto la rodeo por detrás con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su enamorada 'Déjalos Hinata, sólo están celosos juju' sonrió aún más 'Hinata-chan es mia, Hinata-chan es mía'

Ella y Naruto habían comenzado a salir desde hace casi un año. Él aún no entendía como pudo haber estado tan ciego y haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo con Hinata.

Naruto se pasó años detrás de Sakura, una chica que era parte de su grupo de amigos. Durante el curso anterior este nuevamente le confesó sus sentimientos y ella lo rechazo de una forma muy cruel, no contenta con esto le gritó en frente de todo Konoha High que sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke y que ni siquiera consideraba que Naruto era realmente su amigo. Después de ello el resto su grupo de amigos trato de mantener las cosas en paz y de no tomar bandos, pero cuando Sakura le declaró la guerra a Ino en nombre de un chico, eso fue todo para ellos, ya no podían confiar en ella, ya no reconocían a su antigua amiga, era como si fuera otra persona… por lo cual ya no se juntaban con ella.

Naruto nunca creyó que ella reaccionara así, pensaba que al menos en el fondo lo quería como amigo, por lo cual luego estuvo muy deprimido.

Sus amigos no sabían qué hacer, era antinatural ver al chico más hiperactivo que hayan conocido totalmente apático (más que Shikamaru) y triste, además de que este se estaba empezando a distanciar del grupo, pero hubo alguien que siempre permaneció a su lado. Se dieron cuenta de que ella era la única capaz de hacerlo sonreír.

Le tomó poco tiempo a Hinata para volver a hacer que Naruto volviera a ser el de antes y en el proceso él se enamoró de ella. No podía entender cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que Hinata sentía. Ella era la chicha más madura, linda, considerada que hubiera conocido, era simplemente perfecta. Hinata era completamente opuesta a él ¡y le encantaba! Ella ayudaba a él se moderara y él… pues con su influencia la pelinegra ya no era tan introvertida como antes.

Naruto se acerco a ella para besarla.

Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a sus demostraciones de afecto en público, Naruto definitivamente no era de los que se guardaban sus sentimientos.

Neji fue el único que apartó la mirada.

No es que le desagradará que él esté con su prima, al contrario él era la única persona que aprobaría como novio de Hinata, pero… ¡es que ella era como su hermanita menor, habían crecidos juntos, maldita sea! y bueno… esos celos de hermano son difíciles de superar.

'¿Aún te cuesta verlos, Neji? Vamos, no puedes opacar el resplandor de la flor de la juventud' le dijo –grito- Rock Lee llamando la atención de todos.

'¡Claro que no! El me ama ¿verdad primo?' dijo un sonriente Naruto.

Todos lo miraron con cara de WTF? Y luego trataron aguantarse la risa.

'¡¿Primo?! Ajajajajaja' Kiba no paraba de reírse de la cara de asombro del Hyuga.

Hinata sólo sonría tiernamente. Sabía que aún que tuviera 30 años Neji siempre la vería como una pequeña hermanita y que aún le chocaba en algo que tuviera con Naruto, a pesar de que ellos llevaran casi un año de ser enamorados.

'Que pasa "primo" el zorrito te comió la lengua' lo molestó Chouji.

Neji le dedicó a él ya Kiba una mirada letal, pues a aparentemente aún no podía articular palabra.

Mientras el restó simplemente seguía riendo.

'¡Hola~!'

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta. Ino estaba caminando hacia ellos mientras arrastraba de la mano a un Uchiha.

'¡Teme llegas tarde!'

'Naruto… creo que ese es Itachi' le sonrió Hinata mientras acomodaba los mechones rebeldes del cabello de su enamorado.

'¿Qué hace con él?'

Shikamaru, Hinata y Tenten intercambiaron miradas, ellos eran los únicos que sabían de la relación de la Yamanaka con el mayor de los Uchiha.

'¡Hina-chan~ Te extrañe!' le dijo Ino abrazando –asfixiando- a la pelinegra.

'La vas a romper' dijo Naruto poniendo ojitos kawaii.

Todos sonrieron, Naruto definitivamente estaba loco por la Hyuga.

'Eso es raro, nunca los había visto juntos' le dijo Kiba devolviéndole la atención a los recién llegados.

'¿Así? ¿Raro por qué?' le contestó Itachi mientras rodeaba a la rubia con sus brazos posesivamente.

Todos (a excepción de Hinata, Tenten y Shijamaru) los miraron sorprendidos.

'Ahora puedes dejar de hacerte ilusiones con ella, Inuzuka' Itachi estaba sonriendo altaneramente.

'¡Hey! Él mi amigo, no seas así' le dijo Ino

Chouji, estaba tan sorprendido que tiró su bolsa de papitas '¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?'

'Empezamos a salir en verano' al ver que Chouji abrió la boca –seguramente para reprocharle- ella agregó '… es que no queríamos decirlo hasta no estar seguros. No te enojes conmigo' le Ino poniendo cara de gatito de Shrek.

Y era verdad, se sentía mal por habérselo ocultado a sus amigos, pero ellos no quisieron causar un alboroto al inicio porque ¿qué tal si terminaban a la semana? No valía la pena pasar por todo eso hasta que no estuvieran seguros de su relación. A pesar de eso ella no pudo contenerse en decirles a Tenten y Hinata, pues nunca había secretos entre ellas. Y con Shikamaru… bien, el es un maldito genio y la conocía como nadie, tardó tan solo 3 semanas en descubrirla.

Chouji aún estaba con el seño fruncido, Ino era como su hermana, por lo menos debió habérselo dicho antes a él y a Shikamaru, quién también era su mejor amigo.

'Vamos te comparé todas las papitas que querías hoy día' le dijo Ino mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Su amigo aún seguía con el seño fruncido.

'Shikamaru y yo estamos muy indignados ¿verdad?'

'Si' contestó cínicamente Shikamaru.

'Pero su tú ya…' Itachi iba a protestar pues él sabía que el Nara se había enterado hace semanas.

'Tú, Shikamaru y yo, BBQ, saliendo del colegio pasado mañana, corre por mi cuenta ¿qué dicen?' Ino lo interrumpió rápidamente. Si Chouji se entaba que Shikamaru ya lo sabía se iba a poner peor.

El Akimichi le sonrió a su amiga. '¡HECHO!'

Shikamaru se limitó a sonreír de lado.

'La cuidan' les dijo Itachi mientras la besaba sorpresivamente. El Nara le molestaba de sobre manera. Se la pasaba diciendo que era su hermanito… ¡JA! Hermanito sus pelotas. Ino le confesó que ella y Shikamaru estuvieron por poco más de medio año el curso pasado ¿y aún así el maldito niño le venía con el cuento de que todo estaba bien y que otra vez eran sólo como hermanitos? Si bien Itachi creía que el otro no era competencia para él, le daba algo de cólera que siguiera siendo tan cercano a Ino.

'¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, UCHIHA?!'

Ino se separó bruscamente del pelinegro.

_Mierda… no, no, no, no... _pensaba la rubia mientras volteaba con horror al ver la cara de cólera de Deidara. Hoy se lo iban a decir a su hermano, pero no era así como quería que se enterara (¡ya hasta había preparado un maldito discurso!).

El Yamanaka estaba temblando de la rabia.

X O X O

'¡Mil veces mierda!' su maldito hermano se zurró en él y ahora se encontraba frente a su locker tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Su tiempo en la ducha recordando a su rubio tormento había tomado más de lo previsto y perdió el bus, por lo cual tuvo que ir corriendo a la escuela. Por lo general Itachi siempre lo llevaba en su carro, pero ahora tenía otras prioridades, maldito bastardo.

Trato de recuperar la compostura, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca. Él era Sasuke Uchiha no podía permitir que lo vieran hecho un desastre andante.

La asignación de los casilleros era la misma que la del año pasado, sonrió para sí mismo. Genial, el de Ino estaba al lado de él. Cualquier excusa era buena para acercarse a ella.

Había decidido que no haría nada drástico para quitársela a su hermano, pero ¿y si ella naturalmente se enamorada de él y dejaba a su hermano? Sonrió arrogantemente. Él no tenía la culpa si Ino simplemente se enamoraba de él ¿verdad? Eso no era quitarse la novia a su hermano, era competencia limpia. Era normal que cuando dos personas pasaran mucho, mucho tiempo juntos, terminaran sintiendo una atracción el uno por el otro. Pues bien, él y ella estaban en el mismo salón, tenían el mismo grupo de amigo, hasta eran compañeros de casillero, además si este año ella decidía continuar siendo porrista, podrían pasar tiempo en la cancha mientras el practicaba futbol con su equipo y luego acompañarla a casa o buscar cualquier otra estúpida excusa para acercarse a ella. Y bueno, si ella comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por él, no era culpa de nadie ¿verdad? La Yamanaka sería suya.

Había corrido muy rápido y aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases. Así que se dirigió a la cafetería ya que Naruto le había texteado que estarían allí.

Se le pasó el mal humor al pensar que Ino también estaría con ellos, era perfecto.

Y efectivamente cuando llegó a la cafetería encontró a su objetivo.

La rubia estaba temblando ligeramente mientras trataba de explicarle algo a su hermano que se acercaba hacia ella e Itachi con un aura asesina_._

_¿Así que Deidara ya se enteró? Esto será divertido_

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos esperando ver el show, el rubio era MUY posesivo con su pequeña hermanita. Si bien todo hombre en esta escuela babeaba por Ino, eran muy pocos los que realmente se atrevían a llegar a más con ella, pues Deidara, con ayuda de sus grupo de amigos, se había encargado de alejar –amenazar/golpear- a todos aquel que muestre interés en ella (claro que esto era desconocido para la pequeña Yamanaka).

Y ahora resulta que Itachi, su mejor amigo, era el que osaba meterse con ella.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se agrandó al ver la forma en la que su gran y todo poderoso hermano miraba a Deidara ¿acaso era miedo lo que había reflejado en los ojos de Itachi?

Estaban a punto de partirle la cara a su hermano.

Sonrió de lado. Tal vez, después de todo, este no sería un día de mierda.

X O X O

**Ok, ok, no me odien, no es que me caiga mal Sakura, pero tengo otros planes para ella. **

**Tenía que poner algo NaruHina ¡me encantan! Son demasiado tiernos juntos. **

**Gracias por dejar comentarios, es la primera vez que escribo y fue lindo saber que a alguien le gustó.**

**Sigan dándome feedback, please ^-^**

**Críticas constructivas, sugerencias de parejas, etc.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo **

**XOX**

**Hikari**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara apretó fuertemente los puños. A lo lejos podía escuchar las suplicas de su hermana; sin embargo, su mente estaba más ocupada formulando diferentes maneras de matar a Itachi.

Todo fue muy rápido. Ino observó con horror como su hermano estampó su puño contra la cara de su enamorado, quien cayó fuertemente al piso de la cafetería. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio se posicionó encima de él y continuó propinándole golpes.

Itachi se limitó a esquivar los puños del rubio, pues no tenía cara como para devolvérselos, sabía que Deidara tenía todo el derecho en el mundo de estar furioso con él.

La cólera de rubio aumentaba al ver como ver como el Uchiha esquiva la mayoría de los golpes que le lanzaba a la cara. Ante esto optó por darle un rodillazo que le cayó justo en la boca del estomago, haciendo que el pobre se retorciera de dolor.

Itachi se distrajo por el último golpe y el Yamanaka aprovechó para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Ino se asustó aún más cuando vio como hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de la boca de su enamorado - ¡Hagan algo! – le gritó a los amigos de su hermano, quienes miraban sorprendidos la pelea.

Y es que ellos de hecho apoyaban al rubio. Era una regla entre hombres "nunca te meterás con la hermana de tu amigo" y menos si la hermana era Ino. Todos sabían lo especial que era ella para Deidara, por eso la cuidaba mucho… no quería que ningún chico viniera y jugara con sus sentimientos, él no soportaría verla lastimada. Además ellos conocían MUY bien a Itachi, él jamás se tomaba a ninguna mujer en serio (si una mujer lograba compartir más de dos noches con él ya era considerado un gran logro), por lo cual la reacción del rubio era más que comprensible. Así que una vez que salieron de su asombro dejaron que el Yamanaka descargara un poco su cólera antes de ayudar a su otro amigo.

Finalmente Sasori y Kisame se acercaron a separarlos, ambos tomaron a Deidara de ambos brazos para impedir que siguiera golpeando al pelinegro.

- ¡Que me suelten! – les gritaba el Yamanaka mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de sus amigos.

- Ya fue suficiente… además la gente se está empezando a amontonar – trató de calmarlo Sasori, que miraba hacia a los costados. Esto estaba mal, lo mejor era irse lo más rápido posible de allí para evitar problemas, por lo cual él y el resto de sus amigos se llevaron a Deidara fuera de la cafetería para tratar de calmarlo antes de que cometa alguna estupidez.

Ino se acercó rápidamente a su enamorado – Itachi… - le limpió delicadamente el hilo de sangre que corría debajo de su boca.

- Estoy bien – le sonrió levemente. En ese momento el timbre del colegio empezó a sonar.

- No, no lo estás… nos vamos a la enfermería. Ayúdenme a llevarlo – esto último lo dijo mirando a Shikamaru.

- No hace falta puedo ir yo solo – fulminando con la mirada al Nara. Suficiente había sido herido su orgullo por el día de hoy al dejar que su amigo le partiera la cara frente a tanta gente, como para encima dejar que este niñito estúpido lo llevara a la enfermería… ¡como lo odiaba!

Ino le lanzó una mirada que decía "¿seguro?" a su enamorado, quien se limitó a sonreírle con superioridad. Por supuesto que él no iba a dejarse ver como un perdedor frente a ella.

- ¡Diablos nos tenemos que ir! – gritó Naruto – ¡El profesor nos va a matar! Argg para una vez que llego temprano al colegio y ahora estoy tarde para la clase…

- Chicos ustedes váyanse, yo me saltaré la primera hora – les dijo la rubia

- Te vas a meter en problemas – Choiji trató de convencerla de ir al salón, mientras todos se paraban y recogían sus cosas.

- Ahorita nos toca tutoría con Kakashi-sensei, él siempre nos deja hacer lo que queramos, no creo que pase nada. – les recordó Tenten.

- Cierto él me dejaba llegar a la hora que quería – dijo un sonriente Kiba.

- Ajá… entonces voy a la enfermería y después al salón, ya veo que le invento. – la rubia les sonrió tiernamente.

X O X O

Itachi se encontraba esperando que la enfermera volviera con una pastilla para el dolor, suerte que los de su salón tenían hora libre y el podría demorarse todo lo que quisiera. Ino ya se había retirado hace unos segundos, tras insistirle por millonésima vez que estaba bien. Normalmente él salía airoso de cualquier pelea, pero en esta ocasión las cosas habían sido muy diferentes, pues en el fondo sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido.

El nunca pensó que terminaría sintiendo algo por la rubia, pero las cosas simplemente se habían dado.

_"Más te vale que cuides de ella como si fuera tu propia hermana Itachi o te juro que no respondo…"- _La voz de Deidara resonaba en su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una tarde de noviembre, las clases habían terminado hace unas tres horas y sólo los chicos con actividades extracurriculares se habían quedado en la escuela. Bueno... y él que se encontraba saliendo de un armario de limpieza, cuando un rubio se le acerco con un semblante serio.

- Tu maldito hermano está acosando a Ino.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo un divertido Itachi. Esa no se la había visto venir, él jamás había visto a su hermano interesado en alguna chicha… francamente era algo que lo estaba empezando a preocupar.

- Que… - la puerta de armario de limpieza a abrió repentinamente

– ah, hola… - saludo a la chica peliazul que salía de allí - Ammm… Qué cosas… pensé que este era el baño, bueno adiós. – la chica se dio media vuelta mientras terminaba de alisar su cabello.

Itachi rodó los ojos, mientras su amigo lo miraba con sorna.

- Llevas viéndola por más de un mes – lo fastidió el Yamanaka, quien solo se ganó la mirada seria de su amigo.

- ¿Acaso estamos enamorados, Itachi?

- ¿Estamos? Deidara… Deidara – le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros – tú y tus homosexualidades… cuando entenderás que me van más las mujeres – le sonrió con superioridad.

- Vete a la mierda, Uchiha – lo saco bruscamente el brazo del hombro.

- Vamos, no seas tímido - continuó molestándolo.

El rubio resopló.

- Monogamia, Itachi… no es tan difícil

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza - No es lo mio, hermano...

Ante esa palabra el Yamanaka recordó la razón por la cual había ido a hablar con su amigo.

Deidara se tensó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? - le dijo Itachi al notar el cambio en su amigo.

- Mira Itachi, lo que te dije hace un rato va en serio. No es la primera vez que Sasuke se le insinúa a mi hermana, así que si no quieres terminar siendo hijo único controla sus las malditas hormonas, porque a la próxima...

- Ya ya - lo cortó. - Entiendo.

- ¡Eso! - le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del colegio - Necesito que estés atento. Por lo general sus amigos se reúnen en tu casa, así que mientras yo no esté necesito que seas mis ojos... - Itachi realmente ya no le estaba prestando atención a su amigo, ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo - ¡Ino!

Itachi alzó la mirada y vio como una hermosa rubia (en un muy corto uniforme de porrista) salía del gimnasio.

- Dei-chan - lo saludo alegremente.

- ¡Ino apúrate! Ya nos vamos para mi casa. - le dijo una rubia que salía del gimnasio junto con otras dos chicas.

- Ehh... - Itachi notó como la hermana de Deidara se incomodaba ante la invitación (que más parecía una orden) de la otra - hoy no puedo, Temari - miró a todos lados tratando de buscar una excusa - Mi hermano... ¡ves! - Ino tomó del brazo a Deidara - hasta ha venido a recogerme... es que tenemos una cosa familiar y a la que no podemos faltar ¿verdad?

Temari parpadeo varias veces - No. Tú vienes a mi casa - le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa fingida, se notaba que no le gustaba cuando la gente no hacía su santa voluntad.

- Dijo que no puede - intervino Itachi, esta situación lo tenía harto, el sólo quería ir a su casa a tirarse en la cama y comer algo.

- Otro día será le - le reiteró el Yamanaka, quien se había percatado del tono de la chica y la miraba con fastidio.

- Adiós chicas - Ino les mandó un beso volado y luego empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, adelantándose unos cuantos metros a Itachi y Deidara.

- Gracias por ayudarla - le dijo su amigo - Así me gusta.

Él se limitó a darle una sonrisa de medio lado al rubio.

_-_ Más te vale que cuides de ella como si fuera tu propia hermana Itachi o te juro que no respondo… - le recordó Deidara. Luego de esto cambiaron de tema y continuaron caminado hacia la salida.

**END FLASHBACK**

Ese había el comienzo de su perdición. Esa misma tarde salieron rumbo a casa de los Yamanaka y en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí no pudo dejar de mirar a la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Después de eso, como si fuera una burla del destino, el pelinegro empezó a cruzarse con Ino por todos los pasillos del bendito colegio '_¿acaso lo estaba acosando?' _pensaba Itachi _'O tal vez siempre estuvo allí, sólo que nunca la había notado..'_

Finalmente terminó el año escolar y el pensó que se libraría de ella, pero no. Sin clases a las cuales ir, los amigos de su hermano habían decidido irse a vivir a la casa de los Uchiha. Por eso era lo que estaban haciendo, siempre había al menos uno de esos niños en su casa. Y claro que las reuniones que hacían se volvieron más esporádicas y el tuvo que aguantar casi a diario la presencia de la rubia.

Durante ese tiempo se dedicó a observar a Sasuke y Ino. Al parecer Deidara había estado paranoico (como de costumbre), pues su hermano parecía siempre ignorar a la rubia. Esta por lo general socializaba más con las otras chicas y con un rubio escandaloso. Entonces era obvio que su hermano no tenía ningún sentimiento por ella.

Ya sin la culpa de interferir entre Sasuke y la primera chica por la cual se habría fijado, Itachi por fin pudo admitir que se sentía atraído por Ino Yamanaka. Muy muy muy, pero MUY atraído por ella. Incluso inconscientemente había empezado a salir con numerosas mujeres rubias, pero ninguna le terminaba de gustar del todo, así que las desechaba con rapidez.

Con el paso de las semanas ellos empezaron a intercambiar algunas palabras e Itachi se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Era una tortura, porque no podía hacer nada. Estaba 100% seguro de que si iba más allá Deidara, como mínimo, lo castraba.

Hasta que finalmente no se pudo resistir más. En una fiesta que los amiguitos de su hermano hicieron, él (impulsado por unos cuantos tragos que se había tomado) salió sin pensarlo tras ella, quien se dirigía con un semblante triste hacia el jardín de los Uchiha. Ciertamente el no había planeado seguirla, tampoco había planeado quedarse hablando con la rubia durante el resto de la noche y mucho menos había planeado empezar a enamorarse de ella.

Porque eso era lo que sentía sino, cómo más se explicaba el hecho de que por una vez en la vida él, Itachi Uchiha, esté pensando todo el tiempo en una sola chica. Era la primera que le pasaba algo así, estando con ella nunca había sentido la necesidad de irse con otra, porque esta ya lo había aburrido. Con ella todo era diferente.

Todo esto era tan nuevo que le asustaba como los mil demonios, pero Ino hacía que valga la pena. Por eso estaba dispuesto a aguantarse lo que se estaba por venir, él sabía que había roto todos los códigos de amistad con Deidara y ahora tenía que hacerle frente a las consecuencias.

Itachi resopló con cansancio. Si el hermano era así, por nada del mundo quería conocer al padre de la rubia, sabía que eso no podría ser mejor.

El sonido de la cortina que separaba la camilla de la enfermería lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Te partieron la cara, eh... - le dijo una chica peliazul que vestía con un jean pitillo y un polo negro con un pronunciado escote.

- ¿Qué quieres Konan?

- Me has estado evitando. Ahora veo porque.

Itachi la miró con cansancio, sabría que tenía que aguantare las histerias de ella tarde o temprano.

- Así que por eso dejaste de buscarme ¿es en serio Uchiha? ¡me cambiaste por esa niñita que seguramente no te sabe hacer ni la mitad de cosas que yo te hacía!

Ok... ya se estaba empezando a hartar. Una cosa es que se descargara con él y otra que se la agarrará con Ino.

- Mira, yo no tengo porque darme ninguna explic... - Itachi no pudo terminar porque los labios de Konan se lo impidieron.

Ella estaba completamente furiosa. No espera, ella estaba MÁS que furiosa... ¡estaba dolida! Sentía que su orgullo de mujer había sido completamente pisoteado, quemado y tirado al río.

La peliazul había sido amiga del Uchiha por muchos años. En todo este tiempo lo había visto cambiar rápidamente de chica, una tras otra... tan rápido como venían se iban, pero ella no. Konan sabía que tenía un lugar especial, porque siempre había estado allí, a su lado. Si bien la veía sólo como amiga, al menos ella ya tenía terreno ganado, ninguna otra había logrado ser una constante en la vida del pelinegro, sólo ella... eso tenía que significar algo ¿verdad? Fue así que ella empezó a pensar que tal vez no le era tan indiferente.

Después de esperar por mucho tiempo, decidió que ya era su momento, así que tomo cartas en el asunto.

Y bueno... las cosas no salieron exactamente como esperaba, pero al menos había dado grandes avances. Ellos terminaron siendo una especie de amigos con derechos, si bien Konan era consciente de que en algunas ocasiones él salía con otras, le quedaba la tranquilidad de saber que Itachi siempre volvería a ella y que la otra tipa pasaría a ser una más del montón... y es que ellos tenían _algo más_ debido a los años de amistad que habían compartido, por ello la peliazul juraba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Itachi se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Había sido feliz durante un tiempo con este "arreglo" que ambos tenía. Hasta que empezó a notarlo distante... Konan pensó que él se había encaprichado con alguien y que por eso estaba así, pero esto era algo que le duraría unos cuantos días y ya. Error. No le duro unos cuantos días, le duro semanas. Ella había trato de negarse los hechos una y otra vez, pero ya no podía más ¡estaba completamente celosa! ¿cómo era posible que de la nada apareciera una tipita que pusiera así a SU Itachi? Una y otra vez se hizo la ciega ante la actitud del chico, hasta que un día mientras estaba con ella soltó el nombre de alguien más.

Ella se había puesto completamente histérica y tuvieron una tremenda pelea en la cual el Uchiha le recordó que ella no tenían ningún derecho a reclamarle absolutamente nada y la película que Konan se había hecho en la cabeza se destruyó completamente. Después de eso empezaron a distanciarse más hasta que él se separó por completo de ella.

Konan se hizo la digna y decidió no buscarlo, simplemente esperaría como toda una dama a que sea él quien vuelva arrastrándose, pero eso no sucedió. Espero al lado de su celular horas, días, semanas y nada.

Finalmente se tragó su orgullo y empezó a tratar de contactarlo, pero este no daba señales de vida. Es más era él quien le apagaba el celular o evitaba ir a reuniones en las que ella asistía... le había dolido en el alma darse cuenta de que era Itachi quien la evitada.

La peliazul lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Sabía bien la razón por la cual había sido desplazada tan bruscamente de la vida del pelinegro, había otra... pero está no era como las demás, esta había logrado capturarlo completamente. No era posible que una tipita lograra en un par de meses lo que ella no pudo lograr en años ¡Simplemente no era justo! ¡Quién se creía esa maldita para hacerle esto! Y es que era ELLA quién lo conocía como nadie, era ELLA la que siempre estaba a su lado, era ELLA quien lo había esperado por años, ELLA mil veces ELLA y sólo ELLA, pero esto no se quedaría así... Konan pelearía por lo_ "suyo"_, no permitiría ser rebajada así por una tipita que había aparecido de la nada. Itachi Uchiha era suyo.

X O X O

La clase de Kakashi era todo menos una clase.

Desde afuera del aula se podía escuchar el alboroto que hacían allí dentro. Todos se encontraban haciendo su santa voluntad mientras un despreocupado profesor leía cómodamente su libro en su escritorio.

Él había intentado empezar la clase, claro que si, pero para cuando todos sus alumnos llegaron (pues la mayoría entró tarde) el alboroto ya era mucho como para pararlo, además el capítulo en el que se había quedado estaba demasiado interesante ¡no podía simplemente parar la lectura!

En las primeras filas, al lado de la ventana, se encontraba Sasuke junto con su grupo de amigos quienes habían juntado un par de carpetas y se habían reunido al rededor de ellas.

- realmente lo odias ¿verdad? - el Uchiha escucho una voz hacia su derecha.

- ¿ah? - levantó la vista para encontrarse con Neji, quien lo miraba divertidamente. Ambos estaban apoyados despreocupadamente contra la ventana del salón.

- no has dejado de sonreír desde que el hermano de Ino le volteó la cara a Itachi.

Sasuke simplemente le dio un muy fingido suspiro de indignación.

- te conozco Uchiha... sé que no estas exactamente feliz con esa relación - Neji le dio una rápida mirada a la Yamanaka - pero tú no puedes hacer nada ¿verdad? - Sasuke permaneció en silencio - apuesto que debió ser divertido para ti ver como alguien más hizo eso que te mueres por hacer, partirle la cara a tu hermano.

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada. Odiaba que lo conociera tan bien.

Neji era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, si bien tenía a Naruto a veces sentía que este último no lo comprendía bien ya que eran completamente opuestos, en cambio con el Hyuga se entendía perfectamente ya que eran sumamente parecidos, así que podían hablar de ciertos temas que con el rubia se le hacían algo difícil.

El otro chico lo miro condescendientemente y el Uchiha se limitó a lanzar un gruñido. Realmente era vergonzoso saber que alguien más se había dado cuenta de su interés por Ino.

Sasuke se quedó viéndola de reojo.

La rubia estaba sentada a lado de Shikamaru (quien se había quedado dormido plácidamente sobre la carpeta), esta tenía la mirada perdida en cierto punto mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su rubia cabellera.

Ino estaba sumamente intranquila, sentía cierta angustia como si _algo_ fuera a pasar. Esta era la misma sensación que había tenido hace un rato en el carro de Itachi. De pronto la voz de Hinata la saco de sus pensamientos... ella y Choji se habían acercado a hablar con ella.

- Ino, Naruto insiste en que planeemos una reunión por el fin de las vacaciones.

La Yamanaka rió ligeramente - creo que eso lo celebramos la semana pasada en casa de Kiba ¿recuerdan? - y claro que lo recordaban esa fiesta había sido épica.

- Pero esto diferente - dijo Naruto quien apareció repentinamente detrás de la Hyuga - esa fue nuestra forma de despedirnos del verano... ahora tenemos que hacer una reunión por el inicio a clases, son dos cosas completamente distintas ¿ahora ya vez la diferencia, Ino?

- Lo único que veo es que estás a un pasó de convertirte en alcohólico, Naruto - la rubia sonrió débilmente mientras el resto se reía.

- ¡Hey! - protestó el Uzumaki - ¡Y tú ni me defiendes! -se hizo el dramático y le volteo el rostro a su enamorada mientras le hacia un puchero. La Hyuga lo miró con ternura y acarició su brazo tímidamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosadas... a pesar de que su enamorado estaba muy cómodo con eso de mostrar afecto en público, a ella aún le costaba un poco, le gustaba, pero como aún seguida conservando esa timidez e ingenuidad tan típica de ella, a veces le era difícil demostrarle todo ese amor que sentía por él cuando tenían a más personas en frente.

- Jajaja bueno cuenten conmigo, cualquier excusa para comer y tomar es más que bienvenida para mi - al parecer Chouji si estaba sumamente animado con la idea de esta nueva reunión.

- ¿Qué les parece una fogata en la playa? - les dijo Ino.

- ¡Si es perfecto! - gritó un emocionado Naruto. A los otros dos también pareció gustarles la idea, así que empezaron a planear el evento...

Ino trató de prestarles atención, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse había _algo_ que no la dejaba en paz. Al inicio había pensado que era por todo el tema de su hermano e Itachi, pero algo le decía que iba más allá de eso.

Sasuke en ningún momento despegó los ojos de la rubia. Esta se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, mientras Hinata, Naruto y Choji hacían escándalo por quién sabe qué. Al observar con más detenimiento sus hermosos ojos celestes, se percató de que había algo que la estaba atormentando y maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano, seguro que se trataba de ese idiota ¿acaso habían discutido o había pasado algo malo luego de la pelea de la cafetería? De pronto se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pensando. Su cuerpo se tensó notablemente al ver como ella se mordía lentamente los labios en un gesto de notable frustración... el pelinegro no pudo más que concentrarse en esos carnosos labios... se veían tan... tan.. ¡Kami, lo estaba matando! lo único que él quería era probarlos ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

- Bien chicos, me olvidé algo en la sala de maestros... yo ya vuelvo, ustedes... ustedes hagan lo que quieran - su profesor les guiño el ojo y salió tranquilamente de la clase. Después de un tiempo había decidido que sería más divertido buscar ir en busca de la profesora de gimnasia, Anko, que quedarse aguantando a un salón totalmente fuera de control. Así que con paso despreocupado y una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, Kakashi emperendió su camino.

Los chicos ya habían llevado clases con ese profesor, lo conocían bien y sabían que el peliplateado no volvería. Esto alegró ya que oficialmente se encontraban en hora libre.

Ino no le había prestado realmente atención al maestro, aún se encontraba muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Cada vez se sentí más intranquila. _'Tal vez me siento culpable por dejar a Itachi solo en la enfermería',_ pensó. _'Mejor vuelvo a ver como se encuentra, después de todo tenemos que hablar sobre como haremos como mi hermano...' _la rubia se paró bruscamente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del aula.

- Ehh.. Ino ¿a dónde vas? - le dijo Choji

- Necesito salir por un momento.

El Uchiha, se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de actitud de la rubia. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba detrás de ella siguiéndola por los pasillos de Konoha High.

X O X O

Itachi la apartó rápidamente.

- ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo? por si aún no lo notas, estoy con alguien.

- tú nunca estás _sólo_ con alguien. - le dijo de forma sugerente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- pero está vez si... mira lo que teníamos no era algo serio, cuando lo empezamos ambos acordamos que sería algo sin sentimientos, ni nada de por medio...

- ¡cállate! - Konan estaba temblando de cólera, se sentía tan humillada, pero aún así continuaba acercándose a él.

- tú sabías muy bien que no podía corresponderte... - continuo Itachi, sabía que era algo duro, pero su amiga tenía que entender que las cosas habían llegado a su fin.

Konan sonrió con arrogancia - te aburrirás pronto de ella - lo interrumpió - todos creen que la niña esa es muy experta, pero yo se de buena fuente que todo eso no es más que una mentira. Acaso me vas a negar que a lo mucho que has llegado con ella es -acercó su boca hacia la de él - a besarla.

Itachi empezó a recordar los incidentes que había tenido sobre ese tema con Ino y empezó a tensarse. Era como si todo lo que se acumulo en él cuando estaba con Ino el carro volviera de golpe, de verdad anhelaba estar así con ella.

La peliazul lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando se sentó en su regazo. Él la iba a botar inmediatamente, pero ella se le adelantó y empezó a besarlo desenfrenadamente... a diferencia de la otra vez, Itachi no se apartó.

El penlinegro pensó en Ino e imagino que era ella a quién estaba besando, de pronto se sintió sumamente débil y tentado... sin poderse controlar empezó a devolverle el beso con intensidad a la chica. Su corazón le decía que algo estaba mal, pero su cuerpo simplemente no escuchaba. Hace meses que no había _"estado"_ con una chica y esto lo estaba matando.

Él de verdad quería a su enamorada, es por eso que dejó de lado todos sus deseos y se obligó a si mismo a esperarla, pero ahora era como si toda esa lujuria que había estado guardando por tantas semanas por fin hubiera explotado.

El Uchiha tenía la mente en blanco, lo único en lo que se concentraba era en la sensaciones.

Un leve suspiro salió de los labios del chico.

Itachi sintió como su cuerpo le pedía más, _la_ necesitaba, _la_ necesitaba ¡YA!

Cogió a la chica de la cintura y la acercó más a él... el pelinegro soltó un gruñido de frustración, no era suficiente.

Necesitaba sentirla más.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a adentrarse en el polo de ella.

Al hacer contacto directo con su piel, Itachi sintió cierto malestar.

Algo no estaba bien... no se sentía igual, no era _ella._

_No era Ino..._

_¡Esa NO era Ino!_

Itachi entró en pánico...

La imagen mental de su enamorada se formó en su cabeza y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho ¡Kami que estaba haciendo!

Estaba por alejarse de Konan, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó como las cortinas que cubrían la camilla se abrían repentinamente y su mundo se vino abajo.

Era muy tarde.

* * *

De verdad perdón perdón perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero como mencioné estaba bloqueada :(

En este capítulo no hubo mucho SasuIno, pero eso lo tengo reservado para el siguiente ;D a ver qué más... mmm bueno, creo que más o menos ya vieron quienes van a ser las brujas del fic jajaja.

Reviews:

**Naoko-eri:** ¡Claro que pondré más ShikaIno! Sé que este fic es ItaInoSasu, pero adoro tanto esa pareja que lo más probable es que ponga pequeñas partes de ellos en los próximos capítulos. Tal ves explicando un poco la relación que ellos tuvieron en el pasado. Por mientras seguiré desfogando mi cariño por el ShikaIno en algunos one-shots, al menos hasta que termine de ordenar mis ideas y me lance a hacer un fic sobre ellos.

**Etsuko Hoshi:** Jajaja si, es lindo verlos como hermanitos. Yo hasta ahora juro que Deidara tenía cierto vínculo con Ino ¡vamos! si es que son muy parecidos.

**inochan-uchiha:** ¡Sí Deidara como hermano sobre protector es demasiado tierno! en los próximos capítulos explicaré un poco el por qué él es así con Ino :D

**Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino:** Por fin pude subir la parte de la pelea de ellos dos, que bueno... no será la última que tengan. Realmente nunca había escrito una pelea física antes, espero mejor en eso.

**Hibari-sempai:** Gracias por tus comentarios :D y sobre todo por las críticas constructivas, siempre tengo problemas con la sintaxis ya que por lo general soy un lío, espero haber mejorado algo esta vez. Por cieto cualquier otro consejo es muy bien recibido ;D

**Llanca:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes también los siguientes capítulos.

**kammy:** jajaja perdón por dejarte con la intriga, por fin ya subió la continuación... ya tengo avanzada una parte del siguiente capítulo, así que prometo actualizar mucho más rápido.

**Tsukimon:** Gracias por tus consejos, trataré de ponerlos en cuenta :D y sí hay esa chispa que mencionaste, es que viendo lo intensos que son los hermanitos cuando pelean, hace que una piensen en como sería si la manzana de la discordia en ellos es una chica (una muy afortunada chica).

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y dejar reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Besos!


End file.
